


Cold Hands

by noblelilium



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Ereri Secret Santa 2015, Levi is insecure, M/M, fireplace, gift wrapping, missmichellebelle, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblelilium/pseuds/noblelilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi's eternal battle with gift wrapping is endless. But Eren is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missmichellebelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/gifts).



“Goddammit…” Levi cursed under his breath as he cut his finger for the umpteenth time that evening. Wrapping presents was such a pain in the ass, but hey, it made Eren happy, so it was worth the battle between him and wrapping paper.. As the elder struggled to wrap the final present in his hands for Erwin (damn eyebrows better appreciate his hard work, at least), Eren reached over to the box of Band-Aids that had made its home due to Levi’s inability to wrap a gift without getting a papercut. A closing profanity leaving his mouth at the last piece of tape making its way to strap the bow safely to the box, Levi smirked in triumph, and nearly threw the dumb gift over his shoulder in exasperation. His attention turned to his hands, both covered in many bandages, which were taken hold of by Eren.

“I wanted to thank you,” Eren smiled. Dammit, Levi swore that a new litter of puppies had just been born every time he did that. “I know you don’t like doing this sort of thing, but it means a lot to me,” Eren began to open up a new Band-Aid for Levi’s latest injury. “So, thank you.” Levi felt his heart swell as the words left Eren’s mouth. Gently massaging the Band-Aid on to the injury, Eren finished his statement with a sweet kiss onto Levi’s cheek.

Yep. Definitely worth it.

Eren tried to pull away and stand up, but he forgot that wearing an oversized scarf, although downright adorable, had its dangers. One of them being how stepping on said scarf successfully both choked the wearer as well as trip him. Before Eren could fall face-first onto the newly-wrapped gifts, a strong arm reached out to save him. Eren silently praised Levi’s cat-like reflexes as Levi helped him up. Levi immediately tried to pry the scarf in hopes that Eren wouldn’t lose what few brain cells he had in the process. Eren wasn’t stupid, but at times like these…

Levi sighed. The scarf felt warm in his hand, even warmer than the heart of the fireplace. That was to be expected, since Eren was a walking heater. It was contrast to Levi’s cold hands. ‘And personality,’ he added as an afterthought. Sometimes he wondered why Eren stayed with him through his needless cussing, harsh words, daddy issues, or permanent bitch face.

Levi sighed again. He didn’t really deserve Eren, for all he’s worth. Eren was the shining sun to his life, and what did he give in return? A short old man with a bad attitude and a cleaning obsession. 

“Hey…” Those warm hands held his suddenly, surprising Levi out of his sudden darkened mood. “What’s the matter? Are you still mad at the whole “wrapping gifts” thing? If you really didn’t want to do it, we could have-“

“No! No, shit, no, that’s not why I’m upset,” Levi was quick to interrupt him as his precious Eren was thinking that it was somehow his fault. “It’s just, my hands are cold,” Levi was shit at explaining how he felt, so he tried to introduce Eren to the topic as he had come across it. “And I’m cold, so…” 

Eren’s face morphed into one of confusion. The more Levi tried to explain himself, the more confused Eren was. Spending a long period of time with Levi made Eren prone to understanding how the elder was feeling. Most of the time, anyway. All he could say was, “Look, if you’re cold…,” Eren paused to look around for something to cover the short man. He turned to his scarf in Levi’s hands. “Here,” he stole back his scarf and quickly wrapped it around Levi, albeit rather poorly. He brought up Levi’s hands to his mouth, gently kissed them, and breathed on them. A twitch made its way to Levi’s face at the feeling of hot breath on his hands. But he decided to ignore his usual clean-freak mode in awe of how sweet Eren was being. 

“Wow, your hands really are cold! But you know what my mother used to say about that?” Eren asked fondly. Levi shook his head. “Cold hands lead to a warm heart!” Eren grinned. “And warm it is,” he kissed Levi’s nose.

Levi looked down as he felt his face flare up in embarrassment, and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.


End file.
